


The 6th Annual Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: It's the 6th Hunger Games. 3, 2, 1, GO!





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Amber Hall  
Age: 16  
Home: District 1

Name: Helium Necturn  
Age: 17  
Home: District 1

Name: Ember Moore  
Age: 15  
Home: District 2

Name: Mason Western  
Age: 18  
Home: District 2

Name: Opal Melk  
Age: 13  
Home: District 3

Name: Mallard Hewitt  
Age: 14  
Home: District 3

Name: Lissa Kipper  
Age: 15  
Home: District 4

Name: Hake Unova  
Age: 17  
Home: District 4

Name: Finch Elias  
Age: 12  
Home: District 5

Name: Pryor Filch  
Age: 13  
Home: District 5

Name: Grellia May  
Age: 17  
Home: District 6

Name: Freddo Hector  
Age: 16  
Home: District 6

Name: Mila Jarnic  
Age: 13  
Home: District 7

Name: Octavo Nile  
Age: 16  
Home: District 7

Name: Elka Bere  
Age: 15  
Home: District 8

Name: Eldo Frere  
Age: 14  
Home: District 8

Name: Alyssa Thunder  
Age: 18  
Home: District 9

Name: Frodol Lei  
Age: 14  
Home: District 9

Name: Serina Elle  
Age: 13  
Home: District 10

Name: Riykerr More  
Age: 18  
Home: District 10

Name: Yella Slimpor  
Age: 13  
Home: District 11

Name: Elias Drearl  
Age: 18  
Home: District 11

Name: Ellie Kerrl  
Age: 14  
Home: District 12

Name: Tybalt Hogol  
Age: 17  
Home: District 12

24 children with very different lives, but very similar fates. Now they must prove themselves, or die


	2. Cop Out Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to write a full fan fic, so I went with this.

The Careerskilled everyone at the Cornucopia Bloodbath and then, the game makers sent them a gift of lava and burned them all to death apart from Ember who hid on top of the Cornucopia and won the games.


End file.
